Yoongi Bear
by chriseume
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. Liburan. Yoongi. Jimin. Sekolah? Jungkook? Dan... Beruang? Apa hal yang sebenarnya membuat seorang Min Yoongi begitu kesal terhadap hari liburnya? RnR please! First Ficlet.


**Jimin | Yoongi | other member appears | We don't take any profit with this chara**

 **.**

 **Yoongi Bear**

 _Story by_

 **chriseume**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Semua member Bangtan bersorak girang, saat mendengar mereka mendapatkan waktu libur selama tiga hari ke depan untuk beristirahat. Saat yang lainnya bersorak girang, hanya Jungkook yang menghembuskan napas.

"Aku harus ujian…" keluhnya pelan.

Sementara Yoongi yang mendengar hari libur itu, melirik Jimin yang sedang tertawa bersama Hoseok.

.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya, saat menyadari hari sudah beranjak siang. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendapati keadaan dorm yang begitu sepi. Kaki-kakinya beranjak menuju dapur, dan benar saja seperti dugaannya.

"Yoongi-ya, kau bisa memanaskan makan siang yang ada di kulkas." Bacanya secara jelas. Itu tulisan tangan dari Seokjin. Yoongi mencibir kecil. Entah apa yang harus ia kesalkan. Seketika, pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang.

"Park Jimin!"

.

Baiklah, Yoongi sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya semenjak lima puluh menit yang lalu. Ia sudah makan, dan mandi. Tidak ada yang perlu dibereskan di dormnya, karena pada nyatanya, akan dibereskanpun percuma saja.

Ia benar-benar bosan saat ini. Yoongi ingin pergi sekali ke studio musik, dimana ia biasa mengerjakan lagu-lagu. Tapi, ia baru saja ingat, jika ruangan tersebut sedang dalam proses renovasi dan baru akan selesai minggu depan.

Sebenarnya, ada hal yang paling menjengkelkan baginya. Park Jimin. Kekasih cerewetnya itu, tidak ada di dorm dan tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali.

Yoongi meremas boneka pemberian Jimin dan memukulinya dengan brutal. "Sialan kau, Park Jimin! Kau pasti menunggui si Jeon Jungkook di sekolahkan? Huh? Ayo jawab!" Yoongi berteriak dengan bersemangat di depan wajah boneka yang tersenyum itu, dan mencekiknya. Seakan-akan menganggap boneka itu adalah kekasihnya.

Yoongi memang tidak bisa memungkiri, jika ia terkadang cemburu melihat kedekatan kekasihnya dan maknae grup mereka. Terutama perhatian Jimin pada Jungkook yang terkadang berlebihan. Atau memang ia saja yang menganggapnya berlebihan karena api cemburu?

"Lihat saja kau, Park Jimin. Sore nanti, jika kau juga tidak pulang. Akan ku bunuh kau!" Yoongi meremas wajah boneka beruang yang tidak bersalah itu dengan penuh amarah. Berlebihan memang. "Park Jimin! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

Yoongi merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Ia menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Pukul empat sore. Yoongi menajamkan pendengarannya, saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Yoongi menyeringai. "Park Jimin." Desisnya. Lelaki manis itu, menggulung lengan bajunya yang panjang hingga ke siku, dan mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Jimin yang begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan? Apa Park Jimin tidak mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya, huh? Menghabiskan waktu kosong dengan bersenang-senang berdua saja?

Dengan perlahan, dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara, Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya yang lebih dulu menyembul di antara celah pintu, mendapati Jimin yang sedang duduk di perbatasan antara lantai apartemen dan balkon dorm mereka, dengan kaki yang terjulur ke depan.

Yoongi melangkah, semakin mendekati Jimin sampai suara seseorang memecah keheningan disana.

"Yoongi Hyung sudah bangun?" tanya Jimin tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya ke Yoongi.

"Hah? Bagaimana—"

"Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu jika kau sudah ada di belakangku, Hyung. Wangi manismu menguar hingga ke sini."

TAK!

"Aw! Hyung!" Jimin menunjukkan raut wajah protes pada Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Dasar Park Jimin, bodoh! Kemana saja kau seharian ini?!"

"Berlatih menari." Jawab Jimin polos. Sedetik kemudian, seringai tipis tercipta di wajah tampan Jimin. "Kau mencariku, atau merindukanku?"

TAK!

"Ya, Hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!" Jimin kembali mengusapi kepalanya, tempat Yoongi memukulkan kepalan tangannya begitu keras. "Bagaimana jika aku gegar otak?"

"Berlebihan." Cibir Yoongi. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi? Kupikir kau menemani maknae di sekolah."

"Ah, soal itu. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Tahu jika aku mendapat begitu banyak panggilan darimu, aku segera pulang. Hei, kau cemburu pada Jungkook?"

Yoongi yang masih berdiri itu, membuang muka. "Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Jimin. "Brengsek." Gerutunya kecil. "Jimin bodoh."

"Apa, Hyung manisku?"

Yoongi merona.

"Jangan menggombal, bodoh. Kenapa kau memangku boneka beruangku seperti itu?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Karena kau sedang tidur, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Jadi kupikir, memangku boneka ini, sedikit mengurangi kerinduanku, Hyung. Lagipula, boneka itu sudah tertular wangimu yang manis." Jimin menjeda. "Maaf membuatmu mencari-cariku, Hyung."

Mendengar hal itu, Yoongi tersenyum dengan rona manis di wajahnya. Ia tahu, jika kekasihnya itu memang tulus mencintainya walaupun terkadang begitu menjengkelkan.

Yoongi memandang boneka beruang berbulu putih itu. Tangannya menarik boneka tersebut, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Hyung?"

"Pangku aku saja."

Dengan seenaknya, Yoongi duduk di pangkuan Jimin menggantikan posisi beruang itu.

.

.

END?

.

.

Hai! Ini ficlet pertama aku ya wkwkwk~ maafkan kalo rada sedikit gak jelas gini u,u. Oh ya, ini ficlet terinsipirasi/? pas aku liat salah satu fan art MinYoon. Emang sih, gak mirip banget sama itu fan art. Ya tapi namanya juga terinsipirasi, bukan ngecopy/? lol. Oh ya, boneka beruang disini itu, yang boneka beruang ituloh, yang waktu Yoongi gak bisa ikut idol championship. Taukan? Beruang putih itu kkk~.

Sudahlah kalau begitu. MOHON REVIEWnya ya! Biar saya tetep semangat bikin fic walaupun rasa pengen rehat dari dunia ffn masih begitu besar... Oh, sekarang aku ganti penname nih.-.)/. Gimana? Kerenkan? ㅋㅋㅋ.

P.S : Ayo temenan di bbm. Nanti aku ajarin ilmu 'anu' asal umurnya udah cukup/?


End file.
